Growing potted plants is a hobby of many people. Such plants can be very valuable, particularly bonsai plants which grow to be several hundred years old. These plants must be left outside so as to receive the necessary sunlight for proper growth. Being outside subjects the potted plant to being blown off the shelf by winds. Furthermore, because of their value, theft of the plants is a threat. Also, when it is necessary to move the plants, such moving can be a tedious task when there are many plants.
Therefore, the principal objective of the present invention is to provide a means and method for securely attaching a potted plant to its shelf.
It is further objective of the present invention to provide a means for preventing a planted pot from being blown off the shelf by the wind.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means for deterring theft of a valuable potted plant.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means for easily moving several potted plants at one time.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means for securing a potted plant to its shelf which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.